The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In general, an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine or a multifunction peripheral is capable of executing a continuous copy process. The continuous copy process is executed during a period from occurrence of a predetermined start event to occurrence of an end event.
For example, the start event is an event in which a predetermined start operation is performed on an operation portion. The end event is, for example, an event in which a sensor provided to a document sheet tray of an automatic document feeder comes to be in a state of not detecting any document sheet, or an event in which a predetermined end operation is performed on the operation portion.
In the continuous copy process, an image reading portion sequentially reads images of a plurality of pages of document sheets, and sequentially outputs a plurality of page image data pieces indicating the respective images of the document sheets. Then, an image forming portion executes a page printing process of forming, on sheets, the images indicated by the plurality of respective page image data pieces.
In addition, it is known that, in a case where the image reading portion continuously reads an image of the same page of the document sheets during the continuous copy process, the image forming apparatus outputs an alert message and stops the copy process.